What the HECK am I DOING here!
by ImJustNutty
Summary: I'm NOT touching that stuff." Hibari Kyouya should never be put in a bar. He hates it even more when Mukuro dragged him there. 6918 friendship, no romance. Sheesh. Rated for the mentioning of where yer poop goes out.


**I FINISHED MY STUPID SCIENCE REPORT**

**Thus to celebrate, I shall write this FIC!**

**Which is about Mukuro and Hibari, 5918 friendship. FRIENDSHIP.**

**Yeah, I'll get back to my other two KHR fics…EVENTUALLY!**

**This is…in the future. When they are about…18 or so?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own KHR, don't own Hibari (nor do I want to), don't own Mukuro (would be cool to), and Mukuro's seiyu is pwnsome. But ignore that.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hibari Kyouya looked at the glass. It was a fine piece, with a faintly carved dragon design around it. The swirling golden liquid within the glass gave the dragon life, and it sparkled ever so slightly in the dim lights of the bar.

He could almost feel the effects of the drink before he even let it touch his lips.

Which was why he wasn't intending for it to go anywhere near those lips of his.

Rokudo Mukuro smiled, swirling the glass slightly, watching Hibari watch the golden dragon on the glass.

Hibari looked into Mukuro's mismatched eyes. "No."

Mukuro's smile grew wider. "You concede defeat, Hibari?"

Hibari glared at the crazy illusionist. "I said I do not drink. And then you drag me to this bar, which by the way if it had been crowded I would have bitten you and everyone in here to death, and then you try to force some strange weak liquor down my throat. And I will NEVER touch that urine-like substance and much rather pour it down your three-hundred dollar pants, and bite you to death."

Mukuro was stunned, and put down the glass at risk of spilling the liquid down his three-hundred dollar pants, or even worse, down Hibari's 10 dollar pants (they were school pants, and thus were subsidized) which were worth more than his, in terms of biting, pain and life. Not at the fact that Hibari had called this marvelous whiskey a _urine-like substance, _but rather at the fact that…that had got to be the longest sentence Hibari had uttered in his entire life.

Hibari fingered his can of Coke, then picked it up and finished it. He crushed it flatter than any normal person could, smashed it sideways, and chucked it at Mukuro's head. Mukuro turned his head ever the slightest, and the can flew past harmlessly. Hibari's eyes narrowed.

"Are you even of the legal age to BE here, Rokudo?"

"Kufufu~, I do look older than I am, and …" Mukuro slid an IC over the table, and as Hibari looked at it, he realized it could slightly see the table surface. Poking it cautiously, he realized it was…obviously…an illusion.

Hibari glared at Mukuro. "You are breaking rules. I should bite you to death."

Mukuro smiled. "But if we fight, we'd be ruining the peace of Namimori, right?"

"This is a Mafia-only bar, which is technically Vongola property."

"But it's in Namimori."

Mukuro smiled even bigger. Hibari glared harder. The illusionist downed the rest of his whiskey and placed down the glass. "I knew you wouldn't try to bite me to death. Otherwise I would never help you anymore, and you _always_ need my help."

Hibari would have protested that he had only not challenged Mukuro because he had left his tonfas at home, and wasn't really in a fighting mood, and also, fighting after drinking a can of Coke was not good for the digestive system (like that kid who drank a bottle of coke after playing soccer and had his insides all mashed up and he died, and Hibari had no desire to end up like that boy, despite him knowing that his stomach was stronger than that herbivore kid's). But arguing with Mukuro was like arguing with a wall. It never listened, and somehow always managed to change your perspective. …wait, walls don't do that. Only crazy illusionists with mismatched eyes and a giant fork do.

Besides, over the years Mukuro and Hibari had sort of become friends, not that Hibari would ever be caught saying that to anyone except maybe Hibird. Somehow having your ass kicked by someone made the blood and adrenaline rush…Hibari hadn't fought that hard for a long time, and meeting a new opponent was …in a strange sense of the word, fun. He had built up a sort of grudging respect for the pineapple head with the giant fork, and Mukuro had known that too.

For Mukuro, he just sort of admired Hibari's strength. He hadn't met someone who hadn't given up so easily. Besides, hanging out with Ken and Chikusa and even his _kawaii_ Chrome was numbing to the mind…they were all _such idiots_ (except his _kawaii_ Chrome…she was just a bit too shy). Dealing with Hibari exercised his mind…coming up with retorts and insults was nourishing to the mind.

Back to the story. Hibari stood up, picked up his jacket, and declared, "I'm leaving, herbivore."

Mukuro was tempted to either stretch out and grab Hibari's arm like you normally do to friends, but Hibari was a different matter. He was also tempted to pull out his trident and stick it at Hibari's butt, but then that would have been instant death. Instead, Mukuro decided on the next best thing.

His right eye flared and the entre bar turned empty, and the door set it self on fire.

Mukuro stood up, twirling his trident and smiling away. Hibari stopped and turned to look at Mukuro with a strange look on his face. Something stuck between boredom, ……. , and "What."

Mukuro let the illusion fall. "Well, I had to get your attention somehow."

"Well you lost it." Hibari was about to turn but then Mukuro quickly said "We haven't sung karaoke yet!"

The pure ridiculousness was enough to make Hibari turn, and stare at the illusionist. "Are you crazy, herbivore?"

"Yes. What's your point? Come on, the karaoke room is over here…" Mukuro was about to walk away, but realized that Hibari wouldn't follow. He sighed, hoped Hibari wouldn't kill him, and grabbed the freely swinging arm of the jacket.

"!!!" Hibari went as he walked along with Mukuro. He didn't object because he hadn't much to do at home anyway. Besides…if he walked away, his jacket sleeve would be ruined.

Mukuro opened the door at the back of the dark and classy looking bar, and led Hibari down a long corridor. Hibari felt uncomfortable. One, a creepy, crazy illusionist was dragging him down a corridor to goodness-knows-where, and they were alone. Two, think corridors meant hard to fight.

No, Hibari wasn't scared. If the creepy herbivore of an illusionist tried anything funny, Hibari was determined to make Mukuro and Chrome look like twins…that included the shorter stature, and the eyepatch.

Mukuro suddenly stopped, which caused Hibari to nearly bump into him, as he was lost in his thoughts of beating the pineapple head to a pulp. Mukuro opened a door and led the sulking prefect in.

"…" Hibari was surprised. A bright pink light shone from the room, and he walked in.

"…Rokudo. Why are there so many sakuras around here."

"Why, Hibari. I thought you _loved_ sakuras." Mukuro smiled cheerfully, ignoring Hibari's death glares.

Hibari pulled his jacket sleeve out of Mukuro's hand, and plonked himself on the sofa, brushing off the pink petals that littered the cushions. "Alright, Rokudo. I'm here. Now what do you want."

Mukuro picked up the remote control and turned it on. He selected a song, and turned to grin evilly at Hibari.

Hibari sat bolt upright. "No."

"Yes. After all, it's the ONLY song you can actually sing well…"

"…I will bite you to death when we get out of here."

"I'm sure you will try, Hibari. I'm sure you will."

But Hibari still sang, and he refused to admit that he liked the song he was singing. He hated the flower, but liked the tune.

_Sakura Addiction_.

Oh the irony.

And all the while, Mukuro happily sang and ignored Hibari's baleful glares at him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"They stayed up all night till 4 am singing in a bar?!" Tsuna asked incredulously.

Reborn nodded. Tsuna facepalmed.

"Rokudo Mukuro and Hibari-san…"

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**And there you have it. A lame friendship fic that I wrote to celebrate the end of one PT.**

**Review.**


End file.
